Compliance failure with ambulatory treatment of tuberculosis motivates this study of intermittently dosed, higher dose standard treatment. This two-year study will evaluate the tolerability and safety of 900 and 1200 mg doses of rifapentine with INH during the 4-month continuation phase of tuberculosis treatment. Rifapentine has half-life which is five times longer than that of rifampin, permitting less frequent application.